


Roman and the Dragon Witch talk about Relationships

by temperature_is_fake



Series: Dragons and Princes Should Not Be Eating Ice cream at One AM [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I don't want ppl sad ok, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and i swear im not a southerner im an australian, but i believe i promised y'all a sidestory, i just like yall, its not actually a graphic fight but Just In Case, so i'm gonna tag it, so...... i believe i promised y'all, they eat icecream after a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperature_is_fake/pseuds/temperature_is_fake
Summary: Roman really hoped the Dragon Witch wasn't actually out to get him this time. Death would really interfere with his Sunday plans.





	Roman and the Dragon Witch talk about Relationships

They were in a brilliant clash of muscles and flesh, sword versus wand, fire and running away from said fire.  
  
The witch seemed... angrier today. She lashed out, clawing Roman through the chest, which, though not enough to injure him, did ruin his shirt sash.

“Ah! Jeez Dragon-witch, try not to kill a guy!”

 

“Isn't that the whole point of this little game we play? We both try to kill eachother, I win?”

“What! No! It's ‘we both fight, _I_ win’”

“Sure it is, honey. Sure it is.”

“Humpf. Whatever. Just cool your jets.” Roman moved to swing again, and the fight recommenced.

 

“Actually” the Dragon-Witch informed the prince. “I believe it is _you_ who should cool your jets. Give up this fight before someone gets hurt”

 

“That someone won't be me, beast! I'll never give up!”

 

“Uh-uh sweetheart, this is gonna end badly for you, and besides, that's the sappiest I've ever heard you. You're grasping at straws, Prince.”

The witch moved suddenly, grabbing the end of his sword, her claws bleeding.

She yanked it off him and threw it across the room.

 

“If you want a fight, you'll have a _real_ fight, little prince. No weapons. I might even be generous and not use my fire. Though that is unlikely.”

 

Wide eyed, Roman grappled for something to fight with. To hell with a real fight. He wasn't going to die today.

 

As he panicked, the witch strolled around deciding what to do with him once he was captured. There were oh so many options.

 

“Time’s up, Princey! How sad for you. I wonder what I should do with you once I have you all tied up. Who knows, maybe I'll send you to my girlfri- you know what, never mind that.”

 

She pounced, and he rolled, but her talon caught his leg, ripping his pant leg and staining it crimson.

He struggled, to no avail.

 

She snatched him up between her claws. “Well? I won, honey, just like I predicted”

 

Roman wracked his brain for some way to escape. What an awful time to be out of ideas.

 

“Dragon-witch, before you kill me…”

“Yes?”

“May I ask why you're doing this? You are normally so… cool and collected. You seem, not to be rude, a slight bit… frazzled?”

 

The dragon snarled. “I don't know how you'd interpret that as anything _other_ than rude! What business is it of yours?!”

 

Roman shrugged. “I mean, you _are_ about to kill me. I deserve to know why! Why have you decided to end our fights permanently- don't you like our battles?”

“As a matter of fact I don’t! I loathe you, and our quarrels!”

“Really? I could have sworn you liked fighting me that one time in Italy…”

“Well… that's different!”

“And that one time in France..”

“An outlier!”

“All those times in Australia….”

“Look, these are all-”

“Examples of why you should leave me alive so we can fight more another day?”

“Yes! I mean no!”

“Look, let’s just agree that you won, and we can both go our separate ways-”

“Oh no, we’re not doing that. I’m going to sit and….what’s the word..." she grinned. "Gloat, for a while” 

 

As she watched the prince try to wrangle his escape with various different excuses, she slowly began to put him down. Not enough for him to notice though, at least not until his feet hit the ground. When he eventually did hit the floor, he panicked and almost fell over, before the witch grabbed him by his torn shirt.

 

The witch began to chuckle.

"I guess you're not that bad. I will have to go back to fighting you tomorrow, you know that right?"

 

Roman started, but responded in kind. "Naturally"

 

" And you know my name is Minerva, correct?"

 

"I do now, Minnie" ?

 

"Don't call me that"

 

"Sure thing, Minerva”

 

"Sigh. I guess Minnie works”

  

Minnie let go of his shirt.

* * *

 

As they sat down in a pile of pillows in Roman’s lounge, he decided to question his new… truce-mate.

“Hey Minnie?”

“Yes, Drama-King?”

“Well that’s plain rude!”

“And?”

“Humf. I was wondering why you were in a worse mood today?”

“My girlfriend broke up with me. She was th- it’s none of your business, actually. Don’t try to trick me into talking with you”

“You can run, Minnie, but you can’t hide!”

“Uh-huh”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Minnie?”

“Yes, eternal annoyance who won’t stop asking me questions?”

 

“What was she like, your girlfriend? Was she a dragon-witch too?”

 

“Ha! No, not at all. She was definitely not a dragon. The witch part, a little. She was a mermaid.”

 

“A mermaid? Really?” Roman looked envious.

“Yes, she was. As big as a yacht, tail of a shark, eyes as sharp as an eagle’s. Beautiful. And oh so intelligent.”

 

“She sounds amazing.”

 

“She is”

 

“So why did you break up?”

 

“ _I_ didn't. She broke it off suddenly last week. Packed up all her things and left. Apparently she's got a new gill-friend. Another mermaid.” The witch shrugged and chuckled a little.

 

“Ha, gill-friend. That's what I call her. Used to call her.” She laughed quietly, the laugh sounding more like the frazzled cackle she used in their battles.

 

“What overcame her to break it off with you? That doesn't make any sense, you sound perfect for each other!” 

 

“I believe it does make at least a minute amount of sense, my dear drama-prince”

 

“But-”

 

“Sweetie, you must remember that mermaids are fickle- they love to travel. And if she happened to travel into another's arms, I can't stop her. She needed someone who could go with her. I can't.”

 

“But that doesn't mean she can just break off a precious relationship just because she found someone she thinks is better than you!”

 

“Honey, it does. I'd rather break up than have her cheat on me.”

 

“The thought that she would is _abhorrent_ , how _dare_ she?! What did she say, that it was travel with her or she'd travel with another! That's ludicrous!”

 

Minerva was silent for a moment.

“Big words for a small creature.”

 

Roman paused to look in the witch’s eyes.

 

“Oh. Oh Minnie. She didn't? She wouldn't of-”

Minerva sighed sadly.

 

Roman looked at her with pity evident in his expression. “Minnie, look at me. Did.. did she say that? Threaten you in that way?”

 

Minerva wouldn't look at him.

 

“She did what she had to. That's the way life works, darling”

 

“Oh Minnie. Minerva, you poor thing, come here”

Roman moved to hug her but she shrugged him off.

 

“I'm _fine_ , Prince. Leave it. It's for the best.”

 

“But Minnie she said such awful things!”

 

“Yeah, and right now you're just reminding me. I'm _fine._ Drop it”

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” He side-eyed her. “Wanna eat some ice cream?”

 

“Do you have any lemon sorbet?”

“Yep, I'm sure Patton put it around here somewhere”

 

* * *

  
  
Roman discovered he could paint an entire artwork on her talons, which were exceptionally long.  
Minerva discovered that Roman cared more about his enemies than he let on.  
  
After a while, she began to apply that knowledge to his other friends...  
  
That's when the fun really got started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore the formatting I gave up after half an hour of trying to fix it. and i'm still sorting out my dragon witch so just!!! im working on it!!! this is like,,, half canon to the series at the moment. later on i'll come back to it and fix any problems. !!unless u thought it was good in which case pls tell me


End file.
